STEELE AFTER STEELE SPAWNING
by Ada Gamez
Summary: DESPUES DE VARIOS DIAS DE REGRESO EN LOS ANGELES STEELE NOTA QUE ALGO SE HA ENFRIADO EN LA RELACIÓN CON LAURA Y ESTAN ALEJANDOSE. ¿CÓMO PODRÁN ARREGLARLO?


STEELE SPAWNING Y MÁS ALLÁ…

En el lapso en que llevaban trabajando juntos, él había aprendido a conocer y definir casi todos los gestos de Laura con solo mirarla a ella. Si estiraba ella el cuello y desafiaba con la barbilla, estaba abriéndose paso con alguna explicación contundente que muy seguramente él no iba a poder refutar por más argumentos que él tuviera. Si por el contrario, ella bajaba los ojos y tardaba más de tres segundos en mirarlo a él a los ojos de frente, iba a haber entre ellos una sombra de duda provocando que ella se replegara en sí misma y él no pudiera avanzar más allá. El otro referente era esa arruguita en la frente cuando algo la preocupaba a ella, estaba ella deduciendo algo y también solía aparecer cuando ella creía que él andaba en algo raro a espaldas de ella.

Las manos de ella se unían y las mecía hacia adelante caminando por la oficina cuando dudaba empezar a hablar de algún tema delicado o del que ella necesitaba obtener seguridad. Ella iba de un lado a otro por la oficina dando pasos cortos hasta que se volvía y con la suspicacia pintada en el rostro hacía finalmente la incisiva pregunta que la estaba a ella carcomiendo. Si por el contrario, decidía ella que iba a haber entre ellos un esbozo pequeño de intimidad esperaba ella a que Mildred no estuviera presente y simplemente comenzaba ella ese coqueteo que lograba volverlo loco a él.

Los celos de ella eran lo que a él más le gustaba ver reflejados en su rostro. Los ojos de Laura brillaban como si fueran ellos a incendiarlo todo con una mirada. Por lo general entonces ella ironizaba con la situación que alguna mujer atractiva planteara involucrándolo a él y él tenía que deshacerse en explicaciones de las que ella dudaba hasta que consideraba otorgarle a él la absolución por la que él tenía que mostrarse realmente muy arrepentido y demostrarle a ella que no tenía él ojos más que para ella.

Sus cortas, secas, concisas, respuestas eran otra cosa. Estas determinaban que estaba ella efectivamente enojada y que se volvería ella bastante irracional hasta escuchar la mejor explicación de parte de él. Si iba ella a bromear con algo para reírse de él provocándolo a él hasta el límite justo de las emociones de él, sonreía ella con esos pícaros hoyuelos que desaparecerían azorados cuando él tomara la iniciativa de cobrarse la broma con un beso.

Nada de eso había sucedido esa mañana del lunes al volver ellos a la oficina. Nada. El libro abierto que era ella cuando él la miraba a ella, no tenía ni una línea que fuese posible para él interpretar.

Laura estaba imperturbable, ocupada en sus cosas. Ella apenas contestó al saludo de él de Buenos Días. Pero en la cara de ella no había emoción alguna. Remington no consideró girar en torno al escritorio de ella para darle a ella un beso en la mejilla.

-Interrumpo yo algo importante? El preguntó con su mejor y más casual tono de voz.

Ella levantó la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente y respondió:

Papeleo, señor Steele, solo papeleo…

Mildred me dijo a mí que lo de Georgie se solucionó y que ellos desmantelaron las oficinas gemelas de esta agencia dejando todo eso en un depósito que un amigo de Mulcho ha conseguido. Pero la opción del dueño es quedarse él con todos esos elementos si Mulch no paga el alquiler, lo cual seguramente sucederá pronto.

Lo sé, señor Steele…lo sé…espero que Mulch aprenda la lección.

Oh, nuestro buen George no va a animarse por un tiempo a que nosotros tengamos conocimiento alguno de sus trapisondas…¿Nos espera a nosotros algún caso, Laura?

Mucho me temo yo que aún no hemos recibido clientes nosotros el día de hoy…

Unos golpecitos suaves a la puerta precedieron el ingreso a la oficina de Mildred que venía a decirles que acababa de llegar un nuevo cliente.

Esto parece delicado, la señora que los está buscando a ustedes, está ahí afuera… llorando… .- les informó a ellos

Steele y Laura se miraron intrigados.

Hazla a ella tú pasar.- dijo Laura

Enseguida, señorita Holt.

La mujer que ingresó a la oficina era de mediana edad.

Cabellos castaños, en melena, ojos vivaves, elegante y de buen porte. Extendió ella la mano saludándolos tras las presentaciones de rigor.

Soy Remington Steele y ella es mi asociada, Laura Holt.

Bertha Tenembaum…contestó la mujer.

Señora Tenembaum, tome usted asiento dijo Remington con la acostumbrada caballerosidad de él

Qué la trae a usted por aquí? Preguntó Laura

Se trata de mi esposo…- comenzó la mujer a explicar a ellos .- León Tenembaum…él desapareció hace 48 horas atrás y aún no puedo yo hacer la denuncia a la policía pero estoy yo segura de que algo malo le ha pasado a él.

A donde fue él cuando él salió? Laura quiso saber.

El fue a pescar con unos amigos el sábado…ellos salieron tarde porque nosotros nos quedamos dormidos, por alguna razón el despertador no sonó y yo misma lo había puesto a la hora y yo le día a eso cuerda…eso me pareció a mí muy raro. Los amigos de mi marido tuvieron que volver a pie porque el vehículo era de León y depareció. León se fue. Él los dejó a ellos…

Cuántos eran ellos en total?.- inquirió Laura

La mujer empezó a llorar secándose los ojos con un fino pañuelo de tela.

Remington y Laura hicieron muchas otras preguntas y el día de trabajo se echó a andar. La misteriosa desaparición del marido de la señora Tenembaun los mantuvo a ellos ocupados todo ese día y el siguiente, atando cabos y descartando pistas tanto como buscando indicios. Las derivaciones del caso fueron increíbles, el amante de la señora Tenembaun que era uno de los cuatro hombres que había ido a pescar con el señor Tenembaum, los otros tres fueron cómplices de él y Laura trazó los pasos de la desaparición de Tenembaum comprobando ella que el auto había circulado pocos metros hacia un barranco que daba al mar y aunque las huellas de la caída se habían borrado la policía tuvo que intervenir encontrando el coche dela víctima sumergido en las aguas del océano. Otra vez la agencia Remington Steele Investigations ocupó las primeras planas de los diarios y la compañía para la que Tenembaum trabajaba envió como pago un jugoso cheque porque los implicados habían eliminado a uno de sus mejores hombres y ellos descubrieron un gran desfalco que iba a suceder si Tenembaum desaparecía sin dejar rastros y los otros implicados en el asesinato lograban probar que el faltante de dinero lo había causado el desaparecido. Eso duró hasta el miércoles por la tarde. Esa noche, Remington y Laura fueron llevados por Fred en la limusina al departamento de Steele.

Laura, que había estado muy evasiva los dos días anteriores no le dio a él mayores esperanzas de quedarse con él esa noche.

Oh, me temo señor Steele que no puedo yo quedarme esta noche…- empezó a decir ella causando una gran decepción en él.

Por qué, Laura….? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Bueno…tú sabes…yo estoy en…esos días del mes…

El frunció los labios con cierta preocupación pero estrechándola a ella entre sus brazos se mostró él cariñoso y comprensivo. El la besó a ella con suavidad y dulzura, murmurando:

Quedate tú conmigo…pasemos nosotros la noche juntos…nosotros podemos solo dormir, cariño…yo necesito tenerte conmigo…en mi cama entre mis brazos…

De veras quieres tú que me quede?

El sonrió tímidamente ruborizado.

Me encanta a mí dormir contigo, Laura…

La miró a ella de hito en hito buscando en el rostro de ella el deseo de complacerlo a él quedándose ella junto a él en la cama de él.

Laura accedió. Esa noche ellos durmieron abrazados, luego de besarse ellos ardientemente y de compartir exquisitas caricias y una conversación agradable e íntima. Esto se repitió el jueves por la noche y el viernes, cuando intempestivamente apareció El rey del caviar. La cara de Remington se iba descomponiendo con cada desastre provocado por el gordito. La rotura de la botella especial de champagne provocó un gran enojo en el señor Steele. El soportó estoicamente y esperó con paciencia que todo aquello acabara. Mildred llegó la noche del sábado con el ruso y nuevamente ellos fueron interrumpidos cuando se estaba creando una deliciosa intimidad entre ambos.

Esos fueron días muy difíciles. Laura notó que él se veía tenso y enojado la mayor parte del tiempo. Ella tampoco lo estaba disfrutando. Sin embargo el cansancio de ambos por tanto ajetreo se vio reflejado en los pocos momentos íntimos que realmente tenían ellos para compartir. De alguna forma el silencio, las evasivas, hicieron daño a la incipiente relación y crearon entre ellos un clima enrarecido, desafortunado. El no se animaba a considerarlo a ello con Laura por miedo al rechazo y ella no se atrevía a profundizar en el asunto por temor a que él pensara que ella lo estaba obligando a él a ahondar en los sentimientos hacia ella.

No volvieron ellos a a hacer el amor y la frustración de Steele fue creciendo. Luego tuvieron que ir a casa de Frances y hacerse cargo de los chicos mientras Donald y la hermana de Laura recuperaban la relación de ellos que estaba bastante resentida por los temores de Frances. Ese hecho hizo que a Remington le pareciera posible formar una familia con Laura, le gustó a él bastante eso de encargarse de tareas hogareñas y lidiar con niños, jugar un poco al papá y la mamá…pero siguieron ellos distanciándose y sin hablar de sentimientos.

Durante todo noviembre y gran parte de diciembre ellos no salieron a cenar, no estuvieron ni un momento juntos en la intimidad y Laura pensaba que quizás él estaba cansado de trabajar y de verse él envuelto en peligros que no había considerado antes. Los cuatro años que llevaban ellos juntos quizás estaban haciendo mella en sus sentimientos y al haber vivido ese mágico momento de San Diego tal vez ya no buscaría él otros momentos tal como se había conversado en el viaje de regreso. De alguna forma para vísperas de Navidad, una fecha que el Señor Steele no disfrutaba con la algarabía de Laura ni el entusiasmo por las compras navideñas. El calor de la ciudad lo tenía agobiado y el hecho de que Laura no tocara ningún tema de conversación respecto de la relación los hizo a ellos llegar al caso del Spa de Friendlich agobiados por el peso de palabras no pronunciadas y sentimientos no declarados algo que por primera vez durante la resolución de un caso Laura aprovechó para ver si podía lograr ella que él se abriera y hablara o al menos lo intentara con sinceridad. Remington se negó a realizar los ejercicios recordándole a cada rato a ella que simplemente estaban investigando un caso pero hubo un momento en que ellos empiezan a dar rienda suelta a las emociones de ellos y a decirse cosas que antes no pudieron ellos expresar. Entonces, se dijeron ellos cosas muy hirientes y en alguna forma aquello que habían tenido se derrumbaría si no lograban ellos hablar claramente sobre lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Laura pedía a él diálogo y franqueza pero los acontecimientos inherentes al caso cortaban toda posibilidad de conversar. Remington resolvió desplegar unas mantas en el sillón del dormitorio y muy enojado dormir allí luego de demostrarle a ella que él no tenía ningún interés en hablar después de lo que había sucedido durante uno de los ejercicios aunque ella le había pedido disculpas a él. Cuando el caso se resolvió, fueron ellos a caminar juntos por la orilla del mar y él intentó por fin hablar y ella fue la que dijo que ahora no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Sin embargo consideró ella el hecho de que él quisiera comunicarse y ella leyó la carta que finalmente logró el escribir expresando lo que ella era para él y qué cualidades ella admiraba de él. Laura leyó, guardó esas palabras en su corazón, sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos pero la brecha no logró romperse del todo. Al contrario, aquello que podría haberse convertido en una tarde encantadora juntos, o en una noche plena de pasión se derrumbó como castillo de naipes con la premura de otro caso. La agencia de detectives estaba siempre primero. La agencia los estaba ahogando a ellos como seres humanos, como criaturas pensantes, todos los sentidos de ellos puestos en el trabajo y absolutamente nada más. Para colmo, ellos discutieron muchísimo cuando Laura pasó a ser la que le otorgó detalles a la prensa acerca del caso de una actriz que treinta años atrás había desaparecido. El la acusó de que ella quería protagonismo y de que ella había alertado a un asesino sobre los pasos para hallar a la veterana actriz poniéndola a ella en peligro. Laura reaccionó a tiempo. Ella se dio cuenta de su error y esa noche paseando por el parque, envuelta ella en un hermoso abrigo de visón que se había ella puesto solo para él, recuperaron brevemente los besos de ellos sensuales, apasionados y dulces que ellos tanto se habían estado negando.

Esa noche en el Rossomore, ellos volvieron juntos a la cama. Ellos hicieron el amor con lentitud, tocándose, sintiendo, inhalando cada uno el aroma del otro como si quisieran internalizarlo en sus propios sentidos para siempre. Ellos sabían cuánta falta les había hecho este contacto piel a piel.

Ellos se necesitaban profundamente.

Remington fue el primero en hablar.

Di me Laura… ¿Por qué tuvimos nosotros que esperar tanto tiempo?

No lo sé…tú sabes, el trabajo…de alguna manera eso nos ha absorbido…

Pero no es bueno que eso nos pase a nosotros… no quiero eso para nosotros…te lo dije a ti cuando regresamos nosotros de San Diego. Nosotros nos necesitamos el uno al otro…

Y diciendo así el la besó posesivamente. Ella respondió a esos besos con infinita ternura y pasión a la vez. Ellos hicieron el amor una y otra vez esa noche. Al día siguiente, aprovechando que era domingo ellos resolvieron pasar el día entero en la cama, juntos, apasionadamente entrelazados sin detener los sentimientos del uno por el otro más que para ir brevemente a recuperar energías con algo de comida. Ellos comieron spaguetti con las exquisitas salsas que Remington cocinaba y regando ellos con muy buen vino la comida.

Laura sabía que algo no estaba del todo bien entre ellos aún.

¿Quería ella ser algo más que amante de él?

De alguna manera llegaron ellos pocos días después al hogar de los Wellington imaginando la naturaleza del nuevo caso con las expectativas puestas en algo totalmente diferente y él nunca imaginó que no iban ellos a trabajar para ningún miembro de la familia Wellington sino que la servidumbre los había contratado a ellos para investigar el asesinato del mayordomo. Ese fue uno de los casos más complicados que ellos tuvieron que dilucidar. Laura encarnó a una periodista. Mildred se convirtió en fotógrafa. Remington se vio obligado a meterse en la piel de Rupert Ruggles. El mayordomo. LAURA…AY…LAURA…!

Ella sabía que a él le encantaba jugar pero ese juego donde partieron la cabeza de él con tantísimos golpes no le estaba gustando y de alguna manera él iba a hacerle pagar a ella tantos desmayos de él. El pensó que esa casa y esos espacios donde ahora ellos jugaban a los detectives darían a ellos un lugar donde expresar su amor. Pero no hubo una sola noche en paz. Ella no pudo deslizarse en el dormitorio de él ni él en el de ella como ella hubiera deseado. Los alcances del caso tan complejos, los redujeron a una masa de nervios y a vivir momentos de zozobra de nuevo hasta el final en que encerrándose ambos de ellos en el granero pudieron estar ellos al fin solos y disfrutar de su amor.

Ellos volvieron a tener la tan ansiada intimidad. Eso duró varios días sin embargo, otro caso difícil los alejó a ellos mientras él notó que ella estaba teniendo una conducta extraña. No sólo llegaba tarde a la oficina por las mañanas sino que por las noches no había invitado a él a quedarse con ella en el desván ni ella había ido a dormir con él en el departamento de soltero de él.

¿Qué estaba pasando ahora? Mildred y Laura se rieron de él. Él hasta insinuó que había otro hombre…pero descubrió asombrado que era algo muy personal de ella. Ellos no pensaron jamás que una aventura locuaz de Laura se transformaría en un nuevo caso. Él tampoco pudo imaginar que pocas semanas después ellos irían al casamiento de Berenice juntos volando ambos a New York y que ellos serían alojados juntos en una misma habitación asumiendo ante Berenice y Murphy que eran una pareja consolidada y que estaban teniendo ellos un romance. Al menos, se consolaba Remington, esa admisión delante de los amigos de ella era algo que viniendo de Laura lo reconfortaba a él. El problema radicaba en que él y ella cuando volvieran a la ciudad de Los Angeles estarían muertos…

CONTINUARÁ…


End file.
